lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Makucha/Main article
Makucha is a male leopard. Originally from a land far away, Makucha chased an okapi named Ajabu all the way to the Pride Lands, where he tracked him relentlessly. Eventually, he caught up to the okapi, but before he could score a meal, he was driven off by the Lion Guard. This would be the first of many clashes between him and the group. Biography ''The Lion Guard "The Imaginary Okapi" Makucha comes from a land far away, where he is intent on catching an okapi named Ajabu. His hunting becomes so relentless that Ajabu flees to the Pride Lands, but Makucha stays hot on his trail, intruding on the kingdom in order to find him. Shortly after entering the kingdom, Makucha leaves tracks that are spotted by Fuli, who alerts the Lion Guard to his presence. Ono scopes him out and leads the rest of the Lion Guard to his location, where Kion demands that Makucha leave the kingdom. Makucha simply introduces himself to the team and challenges them to catch him first. Fuli leads the team in pursuit, but when Makucha leaps across Big Ravine, the Lion Guard loses him. After the chase, the Lion Guard resolves to drive Makucha out of the Pride Lands, since none of the Pride Landers know that leopards are predators. They meet up with Beshte, who had been busy befriending Ajabu, and the team sets out in search of Makucha. Meanwhile, Makucha finds Ajabu among a herd of zebras and makes an attempt on his life. Just before he can catch his prey, Makucha is thwarted by Thurston, who collides with him in a panic and begs the leopard not to eat him. Makucha simply declares that he has tastier prey to pursue and continues after Ajabu. Just before Makucha can kill Ajabu, the Lion Guard shows up in the okapi's defense. At first, Makucha is willing to take on Kion and Fuli, but when Beshte, Bunga, and Ono join in the fight, he gives up, deciding to seek easier prey elsewhere. "The Golden Zebra" Makucha appears when Kion and the Lion Guard are passing through his territory in the Back Lands. He tries to drive them off, but, after a fight, he reluctantly allows the Lion Guard to pass through his territory. Later, when the Lion Guard is trying to break a dam that is blocking the waterhole for Dhahabu's herd, and he reveals that they are in his territory once again, and he has brought reinforcements. The Lion Guard manages to fend off Makucha's minions, but Makucha threatens to harm Dhahabu if they get any closer to the waterhole. Realizing what she must do, Dhahabu kicks Makucha, and he is knocked at the dam. The impact of his hit causes the dam to break, and Makucha breaks a hasty retreat. "The Wisdom of Kongwe" Fuli and Makini are confronted by Makucha while leading Kongwe through the Back Lands. Fuli jumps to the tortoise's defense, and Makucha backs off, though he warns Fuli that they are in his territory. Fuli and Makini continue guiding Kongwe through the Back Lands. Suddenly, Makucha jumps out of the underbrush, and Fuli gives chase. However, Makucha skillfully evades her and climbs into a tree. Fuli attempts to follow him into the branches, but gets her claws stuck in the tree trunk. Makucha takes advantage of her prone position to attack Kongwe, but Fuli wrenches herself free just in time and fends him off. After the attack, Kongwe advises Fuli to observe Makucha in order to defeat him. At first, Fuli is adamant that she has already observed Makucha, but then she realizes that Makucha always zigzags in order to outpace Fuli. With this new wisdom, Fuli resolves to take him on once more. Fuli approaches Makucha and challenges him to another fight. This time, Fuli anticipates Makucha's zigzagging strategy and manages to catch up to him and pin him down. She orders him away from Kongwe, to which he begrudgingly backs off and leaves "The Harmattan" Makucha attacks the Lion Guard as they are making their way through the Backlands. Joined by fellow leopards Fahari and Jiona, he is surprised to discover that Anga is now a member of the Guard. The combatants are then caught in a harmattan, and take cover in a cave. Eager to see the Lion Guard leave his territory, Makucha reluctantly agrees to guide them through the storm. He later saves Kion, though only as a consequence of trying to save his own life. Upon overhearing Makini talking about the Tree of Life, Makucha becomes eager to reach it. Leading the Lion Guard towards a sheer cliff, Makucha attempts to abduct Makini while his friends push the others over the edge. However, his treachery is discovered and the Guard are able to save themselves and Makini. Makucha and his allies are then caught in a powerful wind that blows them out of their territory. Fahari and Jiona, realizing the Lion Guard are too strong for them, depart, leaving Makucha to continue his journey alone. "Ghost of the Mountain" Makucha approaches Chuluun after her first battle with the Lion Guard, and invites her to join him in seeking the Tree of Life and revenge. Chuluun accepts eagerly, and the two begin to tail the Guard together. "Dragon Island" After observing Ora's first loss to the Lion Guard, Makucha and Chuluun offer him a place in their group. He accepts their offer. Personality and traits Confident and cunning, Makucha is a determined predator. Once he locks on a target, he is hard to shake off and will take days to bring down his prey. Even in the face of fierce opposition, he is assertive and self-assured, willing to fight for what he believes is his. However, his confidence is not to the point of overconfidence, as he will back down if he is severely outnumbered. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard''' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Steve Blum Gallery 2016-07-08-19_27_39.png 2016-07-08-19_30_03.png 2018-04-21-03_09_35.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Media Lion Guard S1 EP 15 Ending HD Clip|Makucha attempts to hunt Ajabu References Category:Main articles